


Piggy: INFECTION

by BananaMan123lol



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaMan123lol/pseuds/BananaMan123lol





	Piggy: INFECTION

BananaMan123lol went to start a new case because he is a police officer. He came out of his car and said "So this is where George Piggy was last seen". He heard a sound, "What was that sound?" then, he blacked out.

THE ADVENTURE OF BANANAMAN123LOL:

Meanwhile, I woke up in a bedroom. He saw a fellow police officer, Bananaban123lol. He was laying down, fainted. I woke him up. Bananaban123lol got startled. "Hey, Bananaban123lol are you alright?" I said. Bananaban123lol said "Yep, im alright". They went quiet for a while. "Hey, by the way, where are we?" he said. I said "Remember that George case?" "Yes. Why?" Bananaban123lol said. "We are in the house of George Piggy. You were here because you went to investigate this case too." I said. "Then what should we do now?" We heard a pig. It was George's big sister, Penny Piggy. She looked very scary as she tried to catch us, but luckily we got otut of her track. "We should escape right now and report this to the police station" And I showed a map and a list. The map was a blueprint of the house and where items are located. In the list, is the things in order to do to escape. "Well, I guess its another adventure?" Bananaban123lol said. "Let's do this". And so, it began.

It was do or die. We finally got the last items to escape. We went out of the house. As we went out of the house, we hurriedly went inside the car I drove when I got there. "Let's report this to the police now" and drove to the station. "OK, were here now. But, where is everyone?". And an announcement was playing. "ATTENTION: PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY A MONSTER IS IN THE STATION. I REPEAT, PLEASE EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY. ". A monster was behind Bananaban123lol. "Umm, look out!".

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
